


Your Healing Place

by NDanversF



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Back Togheter, Endgame, F/F, Fix-It, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Post-Break Up, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is endgame, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDanversF/pseuds/NDanversF
Summary: Alex throws a surprise Valentine's celebration for Maggie, hoping to heal old wounds.





	Your Healing Place

“Okay. Everything looks ready. Thanks Kara.”  
“No need to thank Alex. Really it’s the least I can do. I have been terrible with Maggie in the past. I have been a terrible sister to you, so caught up in my own drama that I didn’t bother to take a second to understand that your relationship with Maggie was not my relationship with Mon-El. And I’m really sorry about it. I’m just happy you guys got your second change, and that now I get mine to make things right with both of you. I love you Alex, and I don’t show it enough. Go, get your lady. Make it right. I’m sure she will love this.”  
“You think? I mean what if it’s too much? too soon? I can’t lose her again Kara” - Alex said with tears in her eyes. She was nervous. Her palms were sweaty. 

It has been six months since Maggie came back to National City. 5 months since Alex begged her to come back to her. 3 months since Alex moved in to Maggie’s new apartment. And now it was Valentine’s Day. And it was time to make it right.  
So Alex planned a big evening at the top of the tallest mountain outside of the city. She setup everything and Kara was supposed to pick up Maggie and bring her here. It was gonna be the biggest gayest valentine’s in National City. Alex was equally excited and terrified and as she was setting up the last details, she burned herself with one of the candles she was lighting.  
“Damn it! Keep it together Danvers” she cursed, as she grabbed her fingers. Her hands where shaking. She took a deep breath to calm herself down but just as her body was calming itself down, she felt a breeze of air followed by a not so impressed Maggie  
“Kara, for the last time, I do not care what Alex said, this is the last time you fly me somewhere. I’m gonna kill your sister. I swear if she thinks this is a romantic…” She stoped herself as she took in the environment and she found herself speechless. “what? omg Alex…wow” 

She was standing at the top of the tallest mountain in National City. You could see all the lights from the city in the distance, but without the noise and the chaos. It was the perfect temperature (which Maggie suspected was thanks to a probably not allowed DEO device Alex must have stolen), and yet you could also see every single star in the sky. There was a little path outlined by candles, ending where Alex was standing looking breathtaking. She was wearing the same red dress Maggie got her for their first Valentines together. And at her feet there was a blanket with pillows set up looking really cozy. The same pizza and beers that Maggie brought that first night she showed up at Alex’s apartment where waiting to be consumed, Tiramisu for dessert from Maggie’s favorite Italian restaurant and a Bonsai tree where in a little table in the background, accompanied by a box Maggie could not identify. Barenaked ladies was playing in the background. Alex was staring at the stars seemingly lost in thought, but as soon as she heard Maggie’s voice she turned around and melted at the sight. 

Maggie looked beautiful as ever, with her hair down and a suit combined with a leather jacket and flashing the dimples, there was no sexier sight. 

“Hey you” said Alex, smiling as brightly as she could remember  
“Alex, you didn’t have to” said Maggie as she went over to Alex and stood just a couple of steps away. Alex closed the distance and grabbed Maggie’s hands in her own. She looked at their hands interlaced for a bit, then proceeded to look into Maggie’s eyes, trying to read them, trying to show her how honest she was about her feelings for her, how much she loved her.  
“Yeah I did. Not because I had to had to but I had to. For myself. For us. For the love of my life. For the pretty lady that stole my heart away. For the amazing woman who changed my life. For the kind soul that gave me a second chance even thought I did not deserve one. I love you Maggie Sawyer”  
“Alex?” Maggie asked because she was nervous, because if there was a person on this planet with good instincts was Maggie Sawyer, and she had a pretty good idea of where this was going. And it absolutely terrified her.  
“Maggs. Just….Let me finish? please? Give me 2 minutes and I promise if it’s too much, or not what you want, or not what you need, or whatever I will get out of your way. I will have Kara get an helicopter to fly you home in this instant. I’ll move out of your place and never talk to you again if that0s what you want. But just please. Listen to me babe.” Alex asked almost pleading. God she was so nervous. 

“Alex, babe, breath. It’s okay. It’s just me. You can tell me anything. I’m listening”

“I love you Maggie Sawyer. I always have and always will. I never stopped loving you and I never want to stop loving you. I want to keep having firsts with you, forever. Maggs…. You make me so incredibly happy. And it’s you. How did I not see that 6 months ago I don’t know. Actually, I do. I got terrified, so I looked for the first excuse to get out…But anyways we have talked about this and I do not wish to bring back those memories on a good night. But I cannot ignore the damage I caused you and it will forever haunt me and break my heart in pieces every time I remember. And I figured Valentine’s day was the perfect day for this….Since our first Valentine’s it has become a date of fixing, or making better memories, or changing old wounds for new hopes, of healing broken hearts and old souls…You saved me. You are my first and only love. You saw in me a vulnerable side that no one else sees. You saw in me someone full, someone complete, someone worth it. You saved me from my loneliness, from my disappointment, from my shame, from everyone’s expectations. You saw me and only me, the real me, and you never judge me, or hesitated. And you were kind enough to give me a second change and the universe was strong enough to push us back together in the same orbit. So, if you will….Let me give you another healing Valentine’s…Let me fix the wounds I caused you for making you believe you were not enough, when the truth was I was not brave enough. Let me give you new memories on this Valentine’s that can hopefully cure a tiny part of the scars I left. You deserve an amazing romance with a woman who is absolutely crazy about you, and who is prepared to accept that she was so so scared, and so so stupid. You are my life Maggie. You are my love. You are my soulmate. You are my entire universe and I would trade all the stars for a second more with you. All of this? I don’t want it if its not with you. This life…It’s meaningless and empty and sad without you. I’d rather look into your eyes, those beautiful brown eyes for a fraction of a second, than to look at the stars for eternity” 

Alex let go of Maggie’s hand and walked over to the box by the Bonsai tree. She grabbed it and looked down at it for a second, then took a deep breath and walked back to Maggie.  
She opened the box and took out a little blue notebook, and placed it in Maggie’s hands.  
“I started this pages after you walked out of my apartment that night. I got drunk and wrote you a letter that I never sent. And ever since I wrote everything I wanted to tell you but never dared. And its your now….It’s up to you, you don’t have to read them if you don't want to…But they will hopefully quiet the doubts you have on your head about wether you are ever gonna be enough for me. I wanted to go after you the second you closed the door. I was just too scared. So here it is…The door to my heart, and my brain.” Alex said with tears in her eyes

Maggie looked at the little blue notebook, then at Alex, and she reached to her face to wipe a tear. “Al…” “I don’t need this babe”

“I want you to have it. And I’m not done…There’s this one more thing” Alex took her hands to her neck and took of her necklace. She analyzed it for a few moments in her hand, then put it in Maggie’s hand carefully. Maggie looked at it and started crying immediately. It was a silver chain with both of their engagement rings. Maggie took the rings to her mouth and let herself feel the silver in her lips, then she lost all of her strength and dropped to her knees sobbing. Alex caught her immediately and held her tight for what it felt like an eternity. Alex hated seeing Maggie so hurt. All the desperation, the hopelessness, the loneliness, the not feeling enough once again, the regret, the insecurity, the relief, the love, the loss, everything that Maggie had been feeling for the past year came crashing down on her with relief, and she was finally allowing herself to let it out. Only because she was complete again. Only because it was safe again.  
After a little while, once Maggie had calmed down, Alex pulled away a little to be able to look Maggie into her eyes.  
“I never took them off. I never lost hope. I never stopped loving you. Im not proposing right now, but I will…Soon…But this day is about making it right. About healing. About new and better memories… So…What I’m saying is… I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand again and look straight into her eyes. Maggie gave her the most vulnerable look. “yeah?” Maggie asked…Because she had to be sure. Because shea had to make sure Alex was serious this time. Because there’s only so much the heart can go through without doubting. 

“Yeah. I love you. Forever Maggs” 

“I love you too, Alex Danvers.” 

And without wanting to wait a second more, Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie like it was the first time they kissed, and like it was the last time they kissed. Things were in the right path now. They were both feeling complete again. They were both healing. And they were both realizing that maybe, just maybe, Valentine’s was indeed a healing day for both of them. And that sounded like a pretty good deal to have in the future.


End file.
